Silver and Gold Ribbons
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: Asbel's got nothing to do. When he starts to babysit twins to let time pass by, things get really chaotic! But, the twins he is babysitting have a big secret that just might be the source of the havoc...
1. Moonlit Knot

Everyone who's reading this, thank you! This is my third chaptered-story. Yayz. Anyways, I have a couple of things to say, then I will start my prologue! Owarziz! Oh...Thanks to KagomeGirl92, A Crazy Girl of Many Names, and of course, special thanks to...

HANJUULUVER! Also, many thanks to those of you who read and reviewed Kaze no Megami-sama and are now reading this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Sol. Lune is based off of Momo from Shinigami no Ballad.

Silver and Gold Ribbons

Prologue: Moonlit Knot

"Hey, Asbel. How did you get so good with kids?" The Princess of the Valley of the Wind asked him. The two were currently babysitting kids in the Valley while their parents went out and planted, and the parents knew that their kids liked Nausicaä and Asbel, so they asked them to babysit their kids for them while they were away. Of course they said yes.

Asbel rubbed the back of his head when she asked. When he did that action, Nausicaä noticed a silver ribbon on his right wrist and a gold ribbon on his left wrist. "And where'd you get those ribbons?" She asked. Asbel smiled.

"Well, it's actually a pretty long story. It might be a bit confusing, but, ready to hear it?" Asbel asked. The little kids ran over and sit down along with their Princess. "Well, it all started when..."

"Asbel, I need you to take care of these kids for a while." Asbel was inside the castle, in his room, looking through a bunch of magazines. His attention snapped to his mother coming though the door. On her right side was a pale little girl all in white. On her left side was a little boy who held radiance like the sun, and was dressed all in gold.

"What? Mother, I'm not a babysitter." Asbel said, crossing his arms and looking away. "Besides, I'm very busy." His mother looked over at the magazines he was looking at.

"How to Get a Girl in Ten Days? Right. I'm sure you've been very busy reading how to get Princess Nausicaä's attention." His mother said. Asbel looked at the magazines on his desk. He turned a deep red.

"Well...I'm not babysitting some kids!" Asbel shouted, looking over at the kids. They looked totally opposite. The girl had a silver ribbon on her right wrist, was wearing a white dress, had white hair and a big silver sunhat and brown eyes. The boy had a gold ribbon tied around his left wrist, gold hair and was wearing a gold outfit. The only thing in common they shared were the sympathetic brown eyes.

"Asbel, I will ground you from using any type of flying device for a year." His mother said strictly, turning around, the kids following her.

"Wait-But, Mother! That means I can't see Nausicaä! Ok, I'll babysit them!" Asbel said in defeat. The children smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Asbel." They said. His mother smiled. She placed a hand on the golden-haired boy.

"This is Sol, the older twin." Then she placed a hand on the girl, "This is Lune, the younger twin." They both glared at him. Asbel felt scared...very scared. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said, and left. The twins stared at him, they kept staring and staring...it unnerved him, a lot. Asbel gulped.

"So, what do you like to do?" He said, trying to make conversation. The twins said nothing. Five minutes later, and a awkward silence accompanied those seemingly interminable minutes. "Um...who's your mom and dad?" He asked. Lune and Sol looked at each other before staring at Asbel again.

"You don't know our parents. We come from the Village of Ephemeral.(-cough- I made that up-cough-)" Sol replied. Asbel looked at him, in disbelief.

"How'd you get out here? Ephemeral is really far away. Did a gun-ship bring you here?" Asbel asked. They shook their heads. "Did you glide here?" He asked. If they said yes he would find it hard to believe. The only place that used gliders was the Valley of the Wind.

"We teleported here using our psychic powers." Lune said in a sarcastic tone. Asbel stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Once he calmed down he asked again, "No, really, how'd you get here?" Lune and Sol looked at each other.

"We rode Puff the Magic Dragon." Sol replied. This made Asbel go out into hysterics. "I'm serious." Sol said, although it was obvious he wasn't. Asbel's mouth formed an 'o' as he stopped laughing.

"There's no such thing as magic." Asbel said. Lune reached up and smacked him across the face with all force possible, making the Prince fall out of his chair.

"Normally I'm not the type to get very mad, but when you start insulting the only thing I hold near to me, I will take drastic measures." Lune said. Asbel sat up and touched his face. He couldn't believe that a little girl, no more than 10, just knocked the 17-year-old Prince of Pejitei out of his chair for 'dissing' magic!

"Show me some magic, please." Asbel asked kindly. He knew he'd have to take the 'nice' approach with these children. Lune nodded, and took off her hat and turned it around.

"Look in the hat. There's nothing there, right?" She asked. Asbel nodded. There was nothing in the hat. Lune smiled and spun around. Bubbles came out of her hat. It was unbelievable. "Now, touch the bubbles." Asbel stared at her, but Lune was looking at him seriously. He reached up for a bubble, and, assuming it would pop, grabbed it.

He was stunned when he felt something solid in his hand. It was a little crystal ball! How did she do that? "How did you do that?" He asked. He wanted to know! He could probably impress Nausicaä this way, the heck with How to Get a Girl in 10 Days!

"A magician never tells her secret." She said, and giggled. Asbel glared at her, but she grabbed a bubble which turned into a crystal ball and threw it at him. Sol and her ganged up on the poor Prince and pelted little crystal balls at him, over and over.

"I give up! I give up! I'm sorry, ok?" Asbel asked, hoping they would stop hitting him. Once they did, Asbel sighed. Peace and quiet. "Now, really, where did you come from?" He asked. Lune and Sol looked at each other.

"Honestly, we don't know. Not here, of course. We just said Ephemeral because we heard some person talking about it on the way to the castle. We might've come from there, we both don't really know." Lune said. Asbel sighed.

"Well, how did you guys get here? Now, be serious." Asbel said, listening to their story as Lune started to tell it.

* * *

I know that was confusing, but, the next chapter reveals their history, so it'll be less confusing. But, I need to ask you guys something: Should this story be **fantasy** or, will it be plain ol' normal-ness? Answer in your review, because I **cannot continue** until at least **3** people answer this question! Yes, it's that important! So, in your reviews, say either fantasy or normal.

If you don't, then I will NEVER EVER continue this story EVER. So, please review and answer my question!


	2. Sunlit Twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Silver and Gold Ribbons

Chapter 2: Sunlit Twist

"'_A Kingdom washed in the sun's rays_

_the place where the moon is sacred_

_The Kingdom where the Gods rest_

_and give their power_

_to the twin royals to cause destruction_

_for humanity's sins._

_The twin dragons will awake_

_the incarnations of the battle_

_of the Sun versus the Moon_

_The dragon of stars, the Sun and Moon's guardian_

_will take a side, the war will rage_

_on and on._

_Here they come to cause calamity _

_and the Black Plague will rise once more._

_Everything will be destroyed in the dragons'_

_wake, but all will be salvaged if the_

_Dragon of Stars can save them.'_" Said a silver-haired girl with brown eyes. She and a boy with golden hair and brown eyes were inside what looked like a prison. An older girl looked at them from outside the prison.

"Lune, you expect me to believe that? That you and your twin brother come from this Kingdom of the Sun and Moon where all the gods live, and you have to search for someone on this Earth that has the power of turning into a Dragon?" The girl said, addressing the silver-haired girl who had a large white sunhat with a ribbon in the back on. Lune nodded.

"The ribbons we're wearing is proof! And the legend! That's proof, too. Oh, Miss Nox, you must believe us! It is vital for all humanity for us to find the Dragon of Stars! You see, this is mankind's last chance to repent! That's why you must let us go! " Lune said.

"No. I cannot let you go. You are never going to come out of there, or else you will destroy us all. As a police officer, I can't let you go or else I'd lose my job." Nox said, leaving the area. Lune looked at her older twin brother.

"Oh, Sol, what do we do? We're trapped here, and we've got to find the vessel of the Dragon of Stars before we lose ourselves!" Lune said. The golden-haired boy sighed.

"I thought you would be able to convince her, Lune. But it seems we're going to have to bust out of here." Sol said, walking to the back wall. "When I break down the wall, run as fast as you can. We're going to have to get out of this village as soon as possible. The people here treat us like we're the Black Plague or something. Well...that's not that far off mark, but still. Stand back, Lunette." Sol said.

"You know I like my nickname better, _Soleil._" Lune said, sticking out her tongue. Sol sighed.

"Whatever." He said. "Now, stand back." Lune did so. He glowed a bright yellow, and his fist turned into fire. He punched the back wall with amazing force, making it bust open. Lune jumped through it.

"I hate it when we use our celestial powers. It just means we get closer to changing in our dragon forms. But, let's go!" Lune said, grabbing Sol's hand and ran as fast as they could through the village. People who came outside their houses screamed and called them demons, while throwing rocks and such at them.

By the time they'd reached the gate to get out of the forsaken town, they were badly beaten with rocks and such. Lune was unconscious and on her older twin's back.

"Great...where are we going to go now?" He asked himself, staggering through the sweltering desert. Nox stopped the villagers who would've chased them.

"Don't go after them. They'll die in the heat or the Toxic Forest will get them. The nearest place is Pejitei, and even that's miles away. There's no way they'll live. Which is better than starving them in prison, and they won't be able to kill us anymore..."Said Nox. The villagers nodded. They didn't want their reputation, and the Village of Ephemeral's reputation to go down into ruins. Little did they know, it would go into ruins anyways...

-

"I'm...so...thirsty..." Sol complained to himself, but saw an oasis nearby. He shook his head. "It's probably contaminated water, anyway. The sun is going down...oh, great." He thought, the yellow glow disappearing. With that, he collapsed under Lune's weight. "Lunette, you better wake up..."

-

Lune woke up when the moon had come out. Being the culmination point of her power, she had regained all strength she had. She got off of her brother and dusted her white dress off. "'Kay, Sol. You used your celestial power for me, so now I'm gonna use my power for you!" She said, and held out her hands, glowing a silver. Soon, a white light enveloped them both. As soon as the light had come it gone. Her cuts, bruises and fatigue disappeared as did Sol's. He got up with renewed vigor.

"Thanks, Lune. Let's get going!" He said. Lune, still a phosphorescent silver, nodded. They both broke out in a run towards a place that looked like a Kingdom in the far distance. After a few minutes, Sol stopped.

"I...can't go on..."He said, gasping for breath. Lune shook her head and took his hand, and her eyes glowed.

"By the power of the Gods, I ask you to bestow Sol the power of wind!" Lune said. Sol started to float, and Lune's eyes stopped glowing, and she smiled warmly. "There, now you can fly!" She said, Sol flying and Lune running.

"You know, I'm glad we were born where we are. We have all kinds of powers and stuff!" Lune said.

"You are? I'm not. You know, sooner or later, we're going to transform into the sun and moon dragons and try to rip each other alive if we don't find the vessel for the Star dragon." Sol said.

"I guess you're right. We're nothing but vessels for the dragons. After all, when we do transform into the dragons, we lose control of ourselves, also known as trying to kill each other. Everyone knows that the moon and the sun hate each other. Each celestial body wants the full time in the sky. And so..when dawn had first awakened, and the stars were twinkling for the first time, the sun and the moon had battled a vicious battle in the form of dragons. The Sun Dragon, Quasar, and the Moon Dragon, Crescia battled it out for centuries. When the first humans came to Earth, the sun and the moon shared the same sky, representing that the two were fighting.

"But the stars couldn't stand to see the two fight. So they transformed all of their energy into a dragon and sent that dragon as a peacemaker. Eventually they came up with a deal that the sun would get the sky when it was light out, and the moon would get it when it was dark. Then, the dragons got sent into hibernation. Now, three special people: You, me, and someone else are the vessels of the dragons. That means that when the dragons wake up from hibernation, they go to us and take over our bodies. Doesn't that sound so scary?!?" Lune said.

"Whatever. But I already knew everything you just told me, Lunette." Sol said.

"Well, so! I was practicing my story-telling skills for when we find the vessel of the Star Dragon! They're good, right?" Lune asked. Sol huffed.

"Whatever you say, Lune." He replied.

"Hey, how are we going to find this person, Sol?" Lune asked. Sol shrugged.

"I doubt they'll have a ribbon like we do. But, then again, they didn't have five brothers and sisters, and they didn't need to have ribbons placed on their wrists to make sure they didn't lose anybody." Sol said, grimly looking at the gold ribbon tied around his left wrist.

"And they didn't need ribbons placed on their hands to make sure who were the vessels and who weren't." Lune said, glancing at the silver ribbon tied around her right wrist. "You know that when the time comes, we're gonna die, right? In order to 'destroy the world' and all that. But we'll become the Sun and Moon, so it won't be that bad."

"Lune, why are you telling me this? I already _know_ all of it!" Sol shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry." Lune said, dragging out the 'sorry'. "I'll just tell it to the Star Dragon's vessel who'll really care, anyways!"

"Good! That's who you're supposed to tell it too, anyways! Kami! You can be so annoying sometimes, Lunette!" Sol said, shaking his head. At that precise moment, the outline of a kingdom came into their line of vision.

"Hey, Sol! Do you see what I see? A KINGDOM!" Lune shouted excitedly. Sol looked at her and sighed.

"But you know what _else_ I see? The North Star, Polaris, is above the place. And North is in the _other_ direction. So, you know what that means?" Sol asked. Lune thought for a moment.

"Oh! The Star Dragon's vessel is in that Kingdom?" Lune asked. Sol nodded.

"You'll be telling your stories sooner than you think, Lunette."

-

"Asbel...how do you know what happened before Lune and Sol met you?" Nausicaä asked. Asbel shrugged, and pointed to his head.

"I think I gained some type of sixth sense after Lunette and Soleil...er...disappeared. I call the sixth sense Intuition." Asbel said.

"They disappeared?" Nausicaä gasped.

"No, actually I was just telling you that so I wouldn't ruin the whole story!" Asbel said. The little kids 'awwed'.

"But Prince Asbel, I don't really understand the vest part! Why are they the dragons' vests?" Asked a little kid. Asbel laughed at the kid's mispronunciation.(Wow...I spelled that right the first time. Go my awesome spelling skills) Not _at_ the kid, but because he got an image of the dragons wearing vests.

"Asbel! That's not very nice!" Nausicaä reprimanded him as the kid began to cry. Asbel shook his head as he fought down another case of laughter.

"No, no! It's not that! But, when I saw the dragons, they were really magnificent! And to imagine them wearing vests...well, that's kind of funny!" Asbel said. The kid quieted down.

"O-okay...but tell the rest of the story!" Said another kid. Asbel nodded.

"Hey, Asbel, I have a question before you continue." Nausicaä said. Asbel nodded. "Are _you_ the vessel for the Stars' energy? And where are Lune and Sol? Is that why you have the ribbons on your wrist?!?" She asked. Asbel was a bit surprised that she was so curious.

"Well, Nausicaä, if you promise not to interrupt me anymore, I'll tell you the rest of the story! I can't answer your questions, for they'll ruin the story. But, don't worry, they'll get answered by the time I'm done. Now...where was I? Oh, yeah..." Asbel cleared his throat and continued the story.

* * *

There you go. Fantasy! I'm sorry for the very short chapter. Please review, people! I'm sorry I wasn't big on details. Thanks for reading!


End file.
